sonittany love story
by austin18696
Summary: alvin and brittany love each other wend alvin die sonic likes brittany amy sad about brittany of alvin
1. Chapter 1

Hey Brittany said Alvin

Hi Alvin said Brittany

What are you doing said Alvin

Nothing said Brittany

You hang out said Alvin

Sure what time?said Brittany

Like 7 clock said Alvin

 **Sonic ture hard amy voice scared ran away from amy She hard**

 **her hammer chased him .Brittany hard powers kind Of Powers**

 **alvin her sister and his brother Don't have powers their family**

 **dave and miss miller Brittany born her powers when brittany**

 **and alvin went on first date Date was over alvin and brittany**

 **went back home to alvin's house**

So guys how was your date said simon

It was good said brittany

That great said jeanette

Yea well go walk by myself said brittany

Okay well bye britt said chipmunk and chipettes

 **Brittany walk on street sidewalk sonic ran to fast lost amy**

 **Sonic turn stop brittany turn her turn her hard see blue**

 **hedgehog ran faster he stop he hit her open her eyes**

You almost hit me said sonic

Maybe you should slow down and how are you said brittany

I'm sonic the hedgehog said sonic

I'm brittany miller the chipette said brittany

And was run way from amy said sonic

Okay how she said brittany

 **Amy see sonic with chipmunks she look like sally acorn Hard**

 **hammer ran to sonic she yelled jump hammer brittany lookup**

 **Move sonic move too**

How are you what you doing my sonic said amy

Oh you like each other said brittany

Yes said amy

no said sonic

Name is brittany miller said brittany

Oh sorry i think you were sally acorn said amy

Oh see she said brittany

like you but still sonic from me said amy

What are talking amy i don't like sally and you anymore said sonic

 **Brittany leave back to alvin's house sonic and amy follower her**

Why you guys followed me said brittany

I'm so stay for a two day night said amy

Okay amy i like you said brittany

Me too brittany said amy

Maybe we can be friends said brittany

Yeah i like be friends with you said amy

 **They went to alvin's house She knock the door alvin open the**

 **door see brittany,blue and Pink hedgehog**

Come in guys said alvin

Thanks alvin said brittany

Brittany how are they said alvin

This sonic and amy meet them in wend was walking said brittany

Oh okay said alvin

What is that outside someone steal from store said simon

 **Brittany followed him chipmunks, chipettes sonic and amy**

 **Followed brittany went to see**

Hey you said brittany

Man turn the girl

You want fight little girl said bad guy

What just said brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Fight with me said bad guy

Okay said brittany

 **Bad guy grave her tower her by her friends**

Brittany said everybody

 **Stand up she got mad run faster Chipmunks chipettes sonic**

 **and amy watch brittany and bad guys** **hold hand grave the**

 **bad guy he got scared at her throw him in jail fire in house**

 **Brittany water powers sprit water in house their friends watch**

 **Brittany girl crying but her cat brittany got it fly grave the cat**

 **Gave to cat to little girl she happy to her. their friends happy**

 **for brittany sonic like brittany in house .their friends outside**

 **Middle road car came thore Middle of road sonic amy simon**

 **jeanette theodore and eleanor Ran. alvin still road simon looked**

 **At car**

Alvin said simon yelled

 **Alvin didn't listen car came closer to alvin killed him brittany**

 **came Of house brittany looked at alvin in road**

Alvin said brittany chipmunks and chipettes

 **Simon carry alvin to grass brittany ran to them brittany looked at alvin**

 **Brittany take alvin hospital sonic and amy follower her they hospital**

 **Doctor came out**

are brittany miller said Doctor

Yeah that me how is he said Brittany

I had some bad news said Doctor

Was the bad news said Amy

He gone said Doctor

Who gone said Sonic

Alvin seville is dead said Doctor

No not alvin said Brittany

 **Brittany cry really hard sonic amy and brittany went back to the**

 **chipmunk's house**

How is alvin said Dave

I had some bad news guys said Brittany

What is it said Simon

Alvin is gone said Brittany

 **Everybody was sad that alvin gone everybody went chruch Everybody dress up good for alvin brittany say something Went up speaker**

Hi name is brittany miller have say something about alvin He nice friend

have like family he was first love we love so much As a family we are a

family thank you said brittany

 **went outside Four people carry Buncrana but in ground rose**

 **in their but durt in ground Put his name alvin seville everybody**

 **leave went Back home Brittany went outside lay down looked**

 **in stars amy went outside see brittany lay down seeing the stars**

 **Lay down with brittany she turn her hard looked at amy**

Hey said Amy

Hi said Brittany

what are you doing her in night said Amy

Just watching stars said Brittany

Look brittany i know feel lose something said Amy

He was my first love said Brittany

I know like sonic he don't like date someone else like shadow said Amy

I don't know amy said Brittany

Well go back inside night britt said Amy

Night amy said Brittany

 **Amy went back inside Sonic look Amy**

Sonic maybe date her said Amy

Amy are you sure said Sonic

Yeah want her to be happy and she my friends said Amy

Okay maybe you're right said Sonic

 **Amy went to sleep Brittany felt a sleep sonic went outside**

 **See brittany. she a sleep sonic smile at her sonic grave**

 **Brittany carry to her her room he put her in her bed he gave**

 **her kiss her cheek brittany smile open eyes see sonic kiss her**


	3. Chapter 3

I love you brittany said Sonic

Sonic said Brittany

Yeah said Sonic

I love you too said Brittany

Go sleep britt said Sonic

Night sonic said Brittany

Night brittany said Sonic

 **In the morning Brittany is awake dress up she Went down stairs**

 **See amy sonic and chipettes**

good morning brittany said Jeanette

Morning guys said Brittany

 **Grave muffin and milk she done breakfast chipettes leave so amy**

 **Went back to her world see shadow Brittany went up stairs Brush**

 **her hair put some make up sonic knock on the door**

Come in said Brittany

Hey britt said Sonic

hey sonic said Brittany

Do you wanna hang out you and me said Sonic

Sure what time? said Brittany

Like 7clock said Sonic

 **Brittany went go store walk by herself get some food Went back home chipette was house**

Hey brittany said Eleanor

Hey sis bring some foods said Brittany

Great britt set table said Eleanor

Okay go outside said brittany

Okay britt said Eleanor

 **Brittany went go outside sit on tree looked at birds Sonic went go outside**

 **see brittany sitting on branch tree sonic walk by brittany**

Hey Brittany said sonic

 **Brittany climb down on ground turn looked at sonic**

Hi sonic said brittany

Ready for are date said sonic

Sure let's go said said brittany

Okay first tell your sister going back said sonic

 **Brittany went to her house talk to her sister**

Eleanor said Brittany

Yeah brittany said Eleanor

I going out with sonic said brittany

Okay Brittany said sonic

Brittany went outside with sonic talk to him do you tell her said sonic

Yeah she said yes said brittany okay let's go said sonic

 **Sonic grave brittany hand went romantic place meanwhile with chipettes**

 **House Amy and chipmunks went chipettes house hey girls what you talking about**

Come here guys said the chipettes

Today brittany birthday said eleanor

Yeah said everybody

We have get something for her said jeanette

Yeah we'll brittany going out with sonic said eleanor

Great friend is dating sonic said amy

Anyway plan the party said chipettes

On still brittany comes okay said jeanette

 **sonic saw amy brittany walking sonic ran faster to amy**

What doing her amy said sonic

Tell you something said amy

What is it said sonic

Today brittany brithday get something for her

Do not go back to chipettes house okay said amy

Okay got it said sonic

 **Back with brittany she turn looked at sonic**

 **Brittany went to park sitting on grass sonic sit by her**


	4. Chapter 4

Are you okay said sonic

Yeah said brittany

 **Meanwhile chipettes done with drachen of the party everybody**

 **Bright all gives for brittany so as amy leaves find sonic and brittany**

 **See in park**

sonic go get your gift for brittany said amy

Right come back for minutes said sonic

 **Amy sit brittany**

Hey brittany said amy

Hi amy said brittany

 **Sonic done shopping put gift to chipettes house**

Sonic said eleanor

Her gift for brittany said sonic

Thanks will come right said jeanette

Yeah get brittany see ya said sonic ran fast to park

Hey guys back said sonic

 **Amy leave alone sonic Sit by brittany stand up walk fall mountains**

 **Sonic yelled Brittany! He ran to brittany .he grave her hand brittany**

 **Start to scare her eyes coming treat sonic try pull brittany hand**

Sonic let go said brittany

What killed your self said sonic close eyes pull brittany really hard

 **Brittany let go hands fall sonic open his eyes got angry turn into**

 **He down grave brittany she open her eyes sonic up chipettes house**

 **Brittany house**

spricese said everybody

Wow what this said brittany

It's your birthday brit said sisters

 **First they eat dance for bit cake the presents brittany went to her**

 **room turn light sonic went up stairs knock on brittany door**

Come in said brittany

Brittany we need to talk said sonic

What is it sonic said brittany

Make so mad fall ground said sonic

Grave picture of her and alvin

 **Sit her bad sonic turn looked brittany he sit by her she treat coming**

 **Eyes Picture of alvin and her hugging put table picture**

I'm sorry britt said sonic

It okay sonic said brittany

 **Sonic hug her brittany start to cry don't cry britt said sonic**

 **He looked in her eyes she smile**

Here got you something said sonic

Oh it necklace With S+B thanks said brittany

 **brittany take of shoes away sonic Grave brittany pull her front of**

 **him hand kiss right on the lips brittany blushes open her ey** es

The end


End file.
